


A fairy?

by peridotsmart



Series: Dr.Iplierst Imagines [10]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: driplierst (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridotsmart/pseuds/peridotsmart
Relationships: driplier/host (implied)
Series: Dr.Iplierst Imagines [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403794
Kudos: 9





	1. First Meeting

The ego doctor, Edward Iplier, had been quietly walking around the greenhouse in the back yard of the manor. It was only a small greenhouse, one that was used mainly for Bim's plants. However, Edward's job had been slightly stressful throughout the day, and the only thing he thought would help out with relieving stress was to go take a stroll through the nice warm weather of the day. And it was nice. 

Edward found himself checking each plant's leaves, smiling when he saw the occasional flower bud ready to bloom. Bim must take good care of these guys. Edward continued looking at the flowers, noticing that some of the pollen had been a bit messy on each of the petals. It was... odd to Dr.Iplier. He had never seen any bees come in here before... 

However, Edward just shrugged it off. It's Bim's plants; not really his problem. That when he heard it. He was ready to walk back to his office in the manor, since the sun was setting and all, but he heard a strange sound. Like a bee, or a large bug fly quickly into a window. It sounded again, which earned the doctor's attention as he searched the whereabouts of this strange sound. 

Again and again it sounded somewhere. The doctor stopped when he heard it grow closer and searched the walls of the greenhouse. It stopped, and as if on cue, something in the corner of his eye fell. He cautiously walked over, checking to see what kind of bug it could've been. To his surprise, there had been a small creature there. Like a human, but they were small, and attached to its back had been strange wings. 

The first idea that popped through his head was 'it's a fairy'. But, it couldn't have been... could it? The doctor rose an eyebrow, watching to see if it moved. It didn't, seemingly unconscious from hitting it's head on the glass so much. He quietly kneeled down, being carefully to pick the unconscious creature up into his hand. It had worn a soft peach-colored trench-coat, with small flowers weaved as small bracelets on both hands and a few flowers adorned in it's hair. 

He took a long look at the fae's face, noticing the many shiny greens and yellows around its eyes and cheeks, and how dewy the skin looked. The fae had only been about 7 inches tall in Edward's hand, stirring a bit out of it's unconscious form. Edward's breath hitched as he watched the tiny creature sit up, rubbing its eyes. Their eyes were a milky, golden color, fitting in perfectly with the rest of the fae's form. It looked up at Edward quietly, cheeks glowing a little. 

Edward cleared his throat. "H-hi." The fae smiled a little. "Hello.." It's voice was similar to a human's, but just a little odder, almost high pitched, but smooth and sweet. "What's your name?" The fae shifted to a more comfortable position. "Host." Edward smiled a little, sitting down with the fairy safe in his hand. "I'm Edward Iplier."


	2. The Meeting (continued)

There are some ideas of what fae are, what they look like, and what they do. Some have the idea that fae are evil little creatures with the only intent to torture someone who gets lost. Others have the idea that fae are sweet, magic making creatures that make everything in nature happen. And so forth, and so forth. Host was not any of these. He did reveal to Edward that yes, some of the fae are vile little rascals, who make you want to cry for your mother like a two year old child, and some are able to do some form of magic. But those are none of what he is.

Host is sort of like a bee and butterfly. He's beautiful of course, and his main job is to take care of plants and flowers. This means spreading pollen, watering dehydrated plants and kissing petals of flowers. Yes, kissing the petals of flowers. It sounds ridiculous, but Host told Edward that the flowers have feelings, and with these feelings come anxiety, anger and sorrow. He's also mentioned that kissing flowers makes them very joyous to the point where they bloom amazingly. Of course, Host doesn't do this a lot, but he does take part of the other two jobs.

Host had also mentioned not all fae are cute little humans with swirly designed wings that depend on gold dust. Fae have many designs for wings, whether they be similar to the ones of bees, dragonflies, flies, butterflies, and so on. And though many are still questionable about the "gold dust", Host mentioned it is all just pollen and the angle of sunlight hitting their wings. There were many, many questions regarding about the anatomy of fae, and so much more, but Host rather ignored those requests, already tired from talking.

"Do you have a home?" Host looked up and thought on the subject for a few, giving it some thought. "The Host isn't sure. The Host surely had a home once before, but as the Host's sight had deteriorated, he started to get lost. The Host now naps in the petals of flowers, similar to bees." Edward hummed in thought. "Would you like a home?" The Host thought about this offer, nodding a little. "Where would Edward suggest the Host sleeps?" Edward sighed, taking glances around the room. "You could sleep in the flowers in here tonight, and tomorrow, I could help make a comfier living environment, with many more flowers and plants, and plenty of open sunshine and water."

The Host's face practically glowed at the idea. "The Host would like that." Edward smiles. "You'd be safe in here and you wouldn't get easily lost." The Host nodded, playing with the trench coat in his hands. "What would the Host be given to eat?" "Anything you'd like." Host's smile grew bigger. "Fruits and honey?" "Absolutely." Host was beaming at the idea. It would almost be like a utopia for him. "Would any other... humans come here?" Edward nodded quietly. "Most likely Bim or Eric, but they shouldn't bother you. Bim comes to check on his plants every once in a while and Eric comes to find a quiet place to relax. 

Host nodded, still absolutely thrilled. "Are there others where you live?" Edward sighed. "Oh, yes, many." "Do you think I could meet them all?" "Well of course, though I'd be careful around some of them, like the Jim's. They tend to be a little too curious. Wilford may get a little pokey as well." Host smiles a little, flying up to plant a tiny kiss on Edward's nose. "The Host thanks you." Edward chuckled, cheeks turning a slight shade of pink.


End file.
